Silence
by icypinkroses
Summary: A girl forced to watch her brother murdered and forced into slavery. A rich boy bent of the destruction of the sex slave trade. Their union will be the undoing of the new world and also of each other. Adult themes and situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! The Dynamic Duo has decided to create a new story. One a bit different from Warrior Princess, and honestly Much darker. Yes, It's me roses and Magdelena88. She had the idea and I just took it and ran away. Let us know what you think, so please, read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

.

.

.

"Orihime!" Ichigo screams straining against his bonds. It is impossible. He's chained to the wall, and unless he has some superpowered strength, there's no chance of him getting free. "Orihime!" he screams, his lungs screaming with exertion. He's been screaming for the better part of five minutes since he saw them drag her into the room and chain her to the bed. "ORIHME!"

Drosily, she wakes, moving her arms. She notices that she's chained to the bed. She pulls on her restraints, moving her legs as she struggles. Panic fills her large grey eyes. She looks around the room and spots Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" she cries out desperately, pulling against her chains.

"Orihime!"

"Ichigo, what's happening? Why, why did they separate us?!" she asks frantically, pulling against the chains, not caring that they are slicing through her skin, causing her to bleed.

"I don't know, but I promise, I'm going to get you out of here. I swear." He promises her, his dark brown eyes burning. She nods, her heart calming. She believes him, she believes that he will get her out of here. She believes that he will save her. He's saved her once before.

The door booms open, and in comes three burly men, along with Ichigo's uncle, who he thought was a decent man.

"AIZEN! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU. I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" he screams, rushing forward, not getting anywhere near him due to his restraints. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" He screams. Orihime, however, goes completely still. Pure, unadulterated terror fills her face, she tries to scramble away from him but she's unable to move due to the chains. They ignore Ichigo and they go straight for her. She screams loudly.

"NO! NONONONONONONO, PLEASE GOD NO!" she's able to see her future. She's knows what's about to happen, but Ichigo hasn't caught on yet. He pulls on his restraints, they refuse to yield. She's crying now, pleading them to leave her alone. It's heart breaking.

"Please, please, please, please, no. Please, no. don't please. Please," she cries.

"This one here is real pretty. You surely didn't lie to us."

"Only the best, for my best customers."

"What about the boy?" one of the men asks. Aizen look at Ichigo, realization beginning to dawn on his face.

"He'll be cheering you on, of course." They share laugh. One of the men takes his filthy hands and runs it down and up the length of her legs. Tears fall steadily down her face. She shakes her head no, pleading the man.

"No, no, no, please don't do this. Please don't do this to me. Please, don't, I'm begging you."

"Oh baby, you don't know what begging does to me," he crawls on top on of her, running his hands through her hair, nuzzling her neck. She pulls her face away from him, trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

"GET THE FUCK OFF HER, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE. GET AWAY FROM HER, GET AWAY FROM HER!" Ichigo pulls against his restraints, screaming. He pulls harder and harder against the reatraints. "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL ALL OF YOU!" He screams.

The man runs his hands down her body. This is happening. This is going to happen and there's nothing that can stop it. She's scared. She's completely frighten. This is her worst nightmare come to pass. She always knew that this would be in her future, but she met Ichigo and it seemed as though none of that was going to happen. But…things all went so horribly wrong.

They are going to rape her. She can't change that. She's going to be raped. They're going to molest her and steal her worth, steal her value. She can handle this. She can, she's been trained to. She wasn't always a normal girl. She was a slave before. She can bear this, she can.

She feels the man's sloppy wet kisses on her neck. She releases a cry, struggling to get away from him. He pins her down with heavy hands, grunting as he tries to free himself on top of her. It's over. There's really nothing more that she can do save for one thing.

"Ichigo," she cries out, unable to see him for the man was blocking her view. She didn't want to see him if she could anyway. She doesn't think that she could bear it. "Ichigo please, don't look. Please don't look. Please Ichigo, please don't, PLEASE!" She screams as the man rips her clothes from her body.

She tries to contain her cries, she tries to go to her happy place, thinking only of Ichigo and the inmeasurable amount of happiness that he's given her in the past year. How happy he's made her. She's able to live a thousand lifetimes in the one year that she was given to him.

She feels the man enters her. She jerks violently as he enters her unprepared core, moving roughly around inside of her, tearing apart her insides, grunting and groaning at her. He grips her shoulders tightly, ramming his manhood inside of her.

It isn't long before he comes inside her, moaning his satisfication, sweat running profusely down his face. In the background she can hear Ichigo's screams of despair, she can hear him fighting against the bonds.

She's so ashamed.

The man pulls out of her, wiping his face, a large smile showing. He looks at his buddies.

"Jesus fuck, that was good. She's so tight down there, are you sure she's not a virgin?"

"Look at that!" one of the men points at Orihime. "She's bleeding. Either she was a virgin, or your completely destroyed her." they laugh.

"I ain't even get my chance yet!"

"You can have a go at her now."

"Not after you. I'll wait 'til she's good and clean. I seen who you go home to." They all share another laugh.

"Don't worry gentlemen. I'll have her cleaned up and as good as new by tomorrow." Aizen smiles, leading them out of the room.

"Can you have her fixed by tonight? Literally, best sex of my life there."

"I'm sure she can't say the same!" they laugh, leaving the room, arguing over who's the best.

Ichigo stops restraining against the bonds. He just stares at the ground, defeated. He failed her. He failed her.

He was in the room with her. He was there.

And he couldn't stop it.

He was powerless to stop it.

He couldn't save her.

He couldn't save her.

The only thing he could do was look away.

He could only look away.

* * *

Comments, Questions, and/or Concerns?


	2. Chapter 2

**_One year earlier_**

Orihime looks up from the darkness of the dark damp room that has been her life from the time when turn 16 to now, her 18th birthday. Her parents, being desperate for cash and having already paid her brother's life to absolved there enormous gambling debt sold her into slavery in order to pay of a numerous amount of loans.

She didn't cry when the people came into her home to take her. She always knew that something like this was bound to happen. She was only 8 when her brother was taken away. He wasn't taken very far. They took him to the front yard, and shot him in the head. They moved quickly. They removed his teeth, heart, lungs, kidneys, and various other internal organs that goes for real big on the black market. She saw them as they tore apart her brother for scraps.

It was the most horrible thing she's ever seen in her entire life. She resigned herself to that fate. She knew that her time would be soon. Those 8 years were the worst of her life. She was terrified of when someone would come and take her in the night to the front yard and disseminate her. It happened on her 16th birthday.

She was asleep and they came in the night, covering her mouth and yanked her from the bed. The drug her along the ground, not caring at all to lift her. She was thrown onto the front yard, the cold, hard metal tip of the gun was pressed firmly against her temple. She heard the cocking of the gun. She was relieved, her nightmare was soon about to be over.

However, the man stopped. He moved in front and looked at her. He shook his head and placed the gun in his holstered.

"What the fuck are you doing? We need to hurry and harvest her organs before the cops come."

"No, we can make more money legally with this one here."

"What, you talking about slave trade?" That's not legal here you dumbass!"

"No, but prositiution is. We can sell her body and charge a fortune, look at her!"

"Okay, I see your point, but what do you think the boss would say?" The other man moved and picked her up roughly, dragging her to the car.

"I think he'll say that he got a shitload more than what he paid for."

Since then she was sold around, never touched. She was worth more if she was un touched. She was kept in a dark room. Only let out to appariased. She sometimes heard how much she was being sold for. The last she heard she was being sold for 300 million dollars. That was the last time she was sold and it was on her 18th birthday.

She was taken from her room and thrust into a lighter room that smelled of roses. They ripped her clothes off her body and threw her into a bath of bubbles and hot water. They roughly grabbed her, scrubbing her body with a hard bristled brush, scrubbing her hair, her face, and everything else.

Once she was thoroughly cleaned, they dried her off and dressed her in a white dress and pulled her long bright orange hair in a tight ponytail.

She was led out of the room, out of the building and ushered into a large black car. She wasn't told anything except that she was sold to her final owner. That she was to do everything her new master told her to do or she would be sold for parts like originally intended. She didn't say anything. It's been so long since she spoke, since she cried, since she felt anything, it didn't matter. She was nothing more than a hollow shell of a person. She died that night on her front lawn when she was ripped from her bed in the dead of night.

She closed her eyes and thinks of her brother. She no longer remembered how old he was when he died. It's been worrying her lately. She used to remember everything about her brother, every single detail. What he looked like, his favorite things, the sound of his voice, his laughter. It's the only thing that kept her somewhat sane.

But she had forgotten his age.

The car stopped. They had stopped in front of a large ivory house with gaudy angels everywhere and an overly large ceramic water fountain dead center of the yard. Well it's was obvious that the person that bought her was rich if they bought her for 300 million dollars.

She's shuffled out of car and into the house. She doesn't look up. She doesn't have the strength to, so she doesn't get to see the elaborately decorated house. The black and white marble floors, the gold plated vases, the hand stitched drapery. The various hand painted pictures of the family which resides in the home.

She kept her head down as she was dragged up the seemingly never ending stairs. After a long walk in the hallway, she thrown into a room, onto the floor. She picks herself up off the ground and the door is slammed shut.

It's quiet inside the room.

She looks around, taking in her new surroundings. There's a king size bed in the middle of the word with a mahogany canopy and thick, dark red drapes. There's a pine wood desk that holds several books and a laptop. Few posters of cars decorate the walls and there's several doors in the room. She assumes one is for the closet, the other for the bathroom and one for…well she doesn't quite know. She doesn't care.

She doesn't see any pictures.

She doesn't see anything that would in any way make this room personal. This room could belong to anyone.

She goes and sit on the bed, staring at the door from which she entered. She pulls her knees up to her chest and rests her chin on them.

She stares at the door.

And stares.

And stares.

"What the fuck?"

Her eyes pops open and she looks around, nervous at her new surroundings. It takes her a few minutes to remember that she's been bought and that she's at her new master's home.

It's a boy that's around her age. She's instantly struck by how kind his face is.

Kindness. Something that has been a foreign concept to her for far too long.

However, despite his kind face, he looks angry, and he's yelling at her.

"Who the fuck are you?!" who is she? Shouldn't he know, he's the one that purchase her?

She opens her mouth to speak, but she closes it. She has to think for a moment to remember her name. She looks around for hints and clues. She honestly cannot remember her name. It makes her sad. She has a name, she knows that she has a name, she just can't remember it. She bites her lip as she struggles to remember her name. She has one. She has one, her brother used to call her by it all the time. Its…its…

"Ichigo, I see that you've met your present." A man with brown hair comes into the room, a weird smile on his face.

"Aizen, what the fuck is going on here?" He turns his ire on the man, his eyes blazing.

"I've bought you a slave. You've been rather down lately and you seemed so stressed with school work and what not, so I bought you a girl that will take care of your every needs. Now she cost quite a bit, but she's a virgin and she's never been touched and just look at her. Very beautiful wouldn't you agree?"

"What the fuck is your problem? You can't go around and fucking buy human beings!"

"I can and I did. It's all legal, I assure you, so there's no need to worry about anything blowing back on us or on the company. Besides, slave girls are all the rage now, and I got you the best one. You'll be the envy of everyone."

"No, I don't want this. I'm not owning another human being, and I most definitely don't need someone who's paid to have sex with me. I'm very well of finding a willing partner on my own." He spits out. She cocks her head to the side, the conversation is interesting, yet, it's scaring her. She doesn't' know what will happen if she is returned. She's never been returned before. She's heard stories of girls that are returned. They're often sold for parts.

Like her brother was.

"Ichigo, be reasonable. I've already bought the girl, why don't you just try her out? If you don't like her then I'll see what I can do with her. I won't be able to get all of my money's worth. Maybe I can take to Ace's and lease her out." The boy makes a sound of disgust.

"Fine, I'll keep her. I'll find something to do with her, just…leave my room, I don't want to be bothered with you right now."

"Okay. Well enjoy. Oh, and Orihime, it's nice to see you again." He smiles at her as he exits the room.

Orihime! She clings to the name as she recognizes it as her own. When the recognition of her name a flood of memories comes with it, memories of her brother calling her by her name. She smiles to herself as relief at knowing her name courses through her.

The boy looks at her, frowning.

This boy was to be her new master.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo looks at the woman on his bed.

A prosistue?

Seriously? A fucking sex slave?

What the fuck was Aizen thinking. Just because they make prostitution legal, everyone been going around buying sex slaves and it's become like this whole, fucking insane craze that has taken over the nation.

It's fucking sick and disgusting and he is now a shamed owener of a fucking sex slave.

He sighs and runs his hands through his hair, tugging on the orange strands. He just hopes she's old enough, otherwise this is illegal and he'll have to turn Aizen, his only remaining relative other than his sisters. And if he's being honest, he's not ready to take over the family company just yet, he's only 19.

"You," he calls to her, looking her down. She appears startled, like a deer caught in the headlights. She pulls her knees closer to her body and looks down. If her hair wasn't in a ponytail, he's certain she would've used it to shield herself from him. He calms down, and tries to be gentle. "Um…what is you're name again?" he asks, nicer this time.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"O…O-Ori…hi…me…" she sounds it out as if she weren't very sure.

"Orihime?" he asks. She nods quickly, not looking up at him.

"Okay Orihime, how old are you?" She thinks about it. A troubled look comes across her face. He frowns. "What's the matter?"

"Last time I remembered, I had turned 16. But that was 2011. I don't know what year it is now."

"Jesus Christ, that was fucking 2 years ago, are you saying that you've been a sex slave for over 2 years?"

She looks up, stunned. "2 years?"

"Yeah, it's September 22nd, 2013. " A look of incompassable sadness fills her face. She retreats even more into herself. She doesn't make anymore sounds save for very light breathing. Ichigo shakes his head. He doesn't have time for this, he has a class to attend. "Okay, whatever, listen, just stay up here and don't let anyone else into my room, okay? I have to go." He grabs a few things and leaves, locking his door on the way out.

A fucking sex slave?

She was taken when she was 16, that was illegal. But it's too late to do anything about it now. Since she was taken at such an age must means that she doesn't have any family, so he just can't set her free otherwise she'll just get caught up in this mess again.

But he's not going to sit around and just own this girl. That is utterly, and laughably ridiculous. In fact, he spoken out against the use of sex slaves and the owning of people. If this were to get out that he own a sex slave, the blow back on him would be terrible. He doesn't know what the hell Aizen was thinking, but this was the worst possible gift he could've ever given him.

He has to get rid of that girl some way, somehow. There's no way that he can possibly keep her.

.

.

.

Orihime hasn't moved. She stays huddled within herself. Two years has passed. Two years. That's two years she hasn't had the chance to visit her brother's grave. All the holidays, the birthdays, everything, she hasn't had a chance to do anything. She's a failure as a sister, she's certain that his grave hasn't been cleaned at all. Her poor brother.

She wants to cry. She wants to cry in the worst way, but she cannot. She doesn't have the tears to do so.

The door opens. She looks up, expecting to see the boy again.

It is not him. It is the man that supposedly bought her for him.

He smiles at her, his smile is kind, but his eyes holds deviousness and malice.

"Oh, my lucky, lucky nephew. You know, when I saw your profile, I thought that it was really too good to be true. Someone so young, beautiful, and innocent. Never before touched. Just the emptomie of a perfect slave. A blank canvas, ready for molding. You certainly cost a lot of money, but I'm sure you are entirely worth it. Come here, stand for me." He moitons her to come to him.

She thinks about not listening to him, but the threat of her being returned for her original purpose burns in the back of her mind and she gets up. she makes her way to him and stand, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Oh you're so meek and obedient. Yes. I'm starting to regret getting you for Ichigo, and not just keeping you for myself. But I need the most perfect specimen there is in order to bring him down off that high horse of his." He walks around her as he talks, looking her up and down.

He reaches out and touches her back. Finding her zipper, he slowly slides it down her, letting her dress fall off her onto the ground. She closes her eyes, the feeling of shame is faint, nearly nonexistent. She's been nude and on display for many of people.

Sometimes, they touch her, like he's doing now, grasping her breast in his hands, his fingers rolls over her nipples, he digs his thumbs into them, licking his lips. He releases her breasts and his hands trails down her body.

"Yes, very nice, tight and supple. He has no idea that he gets to deflower this beauty." He moves his hands from her torso to her butt, grasping the fir area tightly in his hands. He leans to whisper in her ear.

"Yes, he gets the first taste. But I think I'm going to have to take a spin when he's done." She shivers involuntarily. Disgust grabs ahold of her spine. Something that hasn't touched her since the brutal murder of her brother.

His hands leaves her body, and he steps away from her.

"Stay that way. Don't put your clothes back on. I want you to sleep with him, as per your job. But you need to do so quickly. He has a strong resolve so it might be hard, although, with your purity and your looks, he should be broken quite quickly if you throw yourself at his mercy." He opens the door, fully prepared to leave.

"Make sure you do a good job. If I find that you're not working out, I'll have to send you back. And we all knows what happens to those that get sent back." He chuckles darkly, closing the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo sighs as he enters his room. He's so tired. After all of his classes, meetings with the press for the cause of reinstating the law against prostitution, and a variety of other things, he just wants to fall asleep in his bed and not wake up for a couple of months.

He throws his backpack on his bed, and kicks off his shoes. He goes to his bathroom, taking off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants, stripping his way to the shower. He hops in the scalding water, his peach skin instantly turning red as he scrubs the days woes off of him.

In the shower, he allows himself to miss his parents. He allows himself to remember 5 years ago when their driver ran off a bridge after skidding on some ice. They all died instantly. He and his sisters were put into the care of Aizen, his mother's brother, and he took over the family company until Ichigo graduates from School.

He allows himself to shed a few tears because he's in the shower the is impossible, even to himself to tell if it's his tears or just the water running down his face.

The shower curtain is pulled open.

His eyes widens, as he takes in the naked girl, stepping into the shower with him.

"What the fuck?" is all he's able to get out before she pushes her body up against his, wrapping her arm around his neck as she kisses him clumsily. His hands moves to her waist, as he tries to hold her off. He tries to move away from him, a difficult feat seeing as though she's wrapping herself around him like a cobra and latched herself onto his mouth. He reaches for a towel, for anything that would cover them and help get her off of him.

He slips and becomes tangled in the shower curtain. Down, the both of the fall, her on top of him.

She's momentarily stunned.

He scrambles to get from underneath her, ignoring the pain in his back. He quickly grabs a towel and wrap himself in it, a look of bewilderment and panic on his face.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" he yells at her, his heart racing. In the back of his mind, he really, really enjoyed that. More than he should have. But he'll deal with that later. Now, he needs to get to the bottom of why she tried to molest him in his bathroom.

She stands, her face burning red. She doesn't look at him. Her ponytail is messed up, she's not wearing any clothes.

With his own face burning brightly, he reaches into the cabinet and tosses her a towel. He storms out of he bathroom, not sure what to think, but fairly certain that he should rid himself of his arousal before he goes back in that damned bathroom and let her have her way with him.

.

.

.

He comes back fully dried and in red and white plaid pajama bottoms and a long sleeve white shirt.

She was still nude, her knees up to her chest, looking down, covering her face. He runs his hands through his hair, sighing. He goes to his closet and digs into his drawer grabbing a black t-shirt. He returns to his rooms and tosses it to her.

"Hey, please put this on and don't take it off. Also, don't attack me again. Your services aren't needed. Just stay…here and don't attack anyone else. Okay? " She doesn't look up, she doesn't say anything. "Okay, well…" slowly, he makes his way to the bed. He reaches and grabs a few pillows. "I'm going to sleep in the closet. I was going to sleep on the couch, but…the closet has a lock and I need to feel safe from you." He gives her a small smile. She's not looking up, so she doesn't see.

He shakes his head and returns to his closet.

"Good night, Orihime."

.

.

.

She wakes up with a start. Her heart racing. It's not that she had a nightmare, or maybe its that they're no longer nightmares, but a part of her every night dreams. She's always taken back to the night when she saw her brother being slaughtered before her eyes.

This has been her constant for over ten years now. Her heart racing and being covered in sweat is no new thing. She inhale and exhale until her heart is calmed and she's no longer out of place.

Faintly, she hears the roar of the shower going. She supposes that she should try and do her job again. All these years she lived in the fear of being ripped apart like her brother was. It stills chills her to the bone. Its not the fear of dying that gets her, it's the fear that her body would be left for any and everything to desecrate it. If it wasn't for her, her brother's body wouldn't have been lain to rest. Her parents were only concerned with the money. They shed not one tear over her brother's body.

She dug his grave in their back yard as fast as an eight year old girl possible could. She drug his body to the grave, which was light because most of him was empty. There were flies everywhere, so she set it on fire as she seen the people in the movies do. She filled the hole with dirt and sat there praying for him.

The whole process took two weeks. And from the moment they put the bullet in his head until she finished praying over him, she cried. For two weeks she cried without stopping.

She gets up from the bed and walk to the door. She tries to open it but it's look. She frowns.

"Sorry, you're not getting in here today unless you're taking a shower by yourself." She hears him yell over the roar of the water. There's humor in his voice.

Ichigo smiles in the shower. He doesn't know why he's being so playful with this girl. He's normally hard and scowling, but she's so different. She's constantly thinking, and although she's not really saying much, her face conveys so many emotions, he's certain that she's not aware. She's so innocent and fragile, as crazy as it sounds, he just wants to protect her. He hardly known her but for a few hours, but she's the epitome of his cause. Girls like her, innocent, good girls that don't smile, that can't find a reason to smile because they've been sold into slave labor to be used as items, as sex toys.

She's not a sex toy, she's a human being and she deserved to be treated as such. But his main obstacle, the main point against his whole campaign is, what life are these girls to have if not the one of sex slaves.

And there's just something about her. About her silence, about her situation. He couldn't place his finger on it, but she, no her situation is speaking to him. It's speaking to him loud and clear.

Maybe its because she resembles hope. Although she's broken and quiet, she's giving him something that he hasn't had since the death of his parents. She's gives him hope.

He turns off the water and dries himself off. He quickly dresses and exits the bathroom, a smile on his face as he sees her sitting on his bed, her knees up to her chest. He only shakes his head.

She's the key to his success, he knows it. He's going to end this whole sex slave bullshit once and for all. And she's going to help him.


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo feels good. He feels amazing actually. His body is warm and he's feeling particularly good in his groin area. He moves his hips to shift around and that actually makes him feels a lot more incrediable than what he already is feeling. He moves his hips again, rolling them, feeling pressure build as he climbs higher and higher and…

He opens his eyes wearily and he sees his red headed roommate moving around on his bed. His eyes shoots opens as he realizes what she's doing.

"Fuck!" he mutters, scrambling away from her and her hand job. "Christ!" he covers his erection with his pillow, his face burning. He's going to get a serious case of blue balls, but really? "I thought I told you not to molest me in my sleep. I'm not going to have sex with you so would you quit it already?"

She moves the edge of the bed and curls into her ball. Something he is used to. She's been living with him for two weeks now and he's decided that the whole ball thing makes her feel secure and safe and it's the only way that she's able to deal with her situation.

He sighs. He's trying to get information from her, trying to find out more about her life. She's tramatized, that much is true. But he has no idea how to deal with tramatized girls. Atleast 95% of women in the slave trade are tramatized to some degree. That trama needs to be treated in a safe environment with a licensed therapist.

However, he can't acquire a therapist because he hasn't found anyone that he can trust to not leak what he's trying to do and turn this girl into some sort of media freak show. He wished that he was a normal guy so that this wouldn't be such a big deal that he has sex slave to begin with.

This was the third time in the last two weeks she's been here that she got the better of him. The first time was the day when she first arrived and she ambushed him in the shower. The second time he was at his desk, typing a paper and she snuck up behind him, running her soft hands down his chest, to his laps, burying her face in his neck, planting small clumsy kisses, slowly moving her hands to his groin.

He had fallen out of his chair and basically ran from her like she had cooties.

And there's this, the more recent. He was dead tired from when he got home from school. He can't study at home anymore because she's here trying to cop a feel, so he studies at school more. So instead of going to his closet and locking the door. He collapsed on his bed. And although it was the best wake up call of his life, he could have done without it.

He looks at her.

She's wearing the night shirt that he bought her a few days ago. He smiles.

"You know, you need new clothes." He states aloud to her, knowing that she will not respond. He stands from his bed and stretches his hands over his head. "Come on, let's go shopping." He tells her, moving to his closet to change his clothes. She doesn't move.

He enters his closet and changes into jeans and a sweater. "It's getting cooler out. You'll need jeans, sweaters, jacket and a coat." He calls out to her from his closet. He dons his shoes and comes back out of the closet. She still hasn't moved from her spot. He hands her the white dress that she came with, it being the only item of clothing that fit her properly. He frowns. It's actually getting chilly out and the dress didn't have sleeves.

He goes back into his closet and gets his brown jacket and hands it to her.

"You're going to need this to stay warm. Hurry and get dressed. Meet me down stairs when you're done, okay?" she nods slowly, grabbing the clothes.

He leaves his room and heads down stairs, stopping short when he sees his uncle talking to one of his many business partners. They look up at Ichigo, Aizen smiles.

"Oh, Ichigo. Meet Mr. Tsurgra. He's here for his boss, a Mr. Okinawa. He deals in the trade of-"

"People and also a shitload of other black market dealings. I know all about him. Aizen, what in fresh hell are you doing associating with the likes of dogs like them?" he asks, anger seeping into him. Everything his family has worked hard to accomplish will be gone if they do dirty dealings with these monsters. Everyone knows that Okinawa is as evil and dirty as the devil himself. Making any deals with him will send you straights to the pits. So why in the hell is Aizen talking with them.

"Ichigo, you would do well to show our guest some respect." Aizen chastises him.

"I am. I'm giving him all of the respect that he deserves."

"Ichigo!"

"What?! You want me to raise a toast for the bastard? Fine! A toast to Tokyo's slum dogs! May they all rot in hell!" He spits at the man.

"Now you listen you little brat. Not all of us are afforded to live a luxiourious life such as yourself. Some of us actually have to get our hands dirty to make a living. If you lived down here amongst us mortals, you'll see that it's a difficult climb to your moral high horse. You're not allowed to judge me until you live like the common man and struggle to make ends meet just like the rest of us. Once you do that, then you come to me and see if you're able to say the same things that you're saying now."

"I know the common man, just because we grew up on two different sides of the track doesn't mean I don't know about the hardships of life. And people in your class seem to get buy just fine without the dealings of the devil."

The man shakes his head. "I've seen many a man crumble and sell his own family for a taste of what you were born with." The man replies.

"What I've got isn't worth shit if you have to sell any part of yourself for it." Ichigo sneers.

They hear a whimpering up the stairs and the men all direct their attention to it.

It's Orihime, the most emotion she's even shown since they've met her.

Fear.

No. it's more than fear. It's pure, absolute terror. She's terrorfied. Down to her bones, she's terrorfied. She clenches her legs together for the fear of her bladder releasings itself.

He's the man.

He's the man that came into her house and killed her brother.

He gutted him.

He ripped the teeth from his mouth.

He put the bullet through his brain.

He's the man that haunted her dreams, the terrorized her for years. He's the reason that she's afraid to die.

She screams.

She screams so loud and raw, backing up against the wall, falling down, tears streaming down her face. She screams, retreating back into herself, rocking back and forth. She's that little girl again. She's 8 years old, watching her brother being brutally murdered. She's the helpless girl, unable to do anything, waiting for her turn to come.

"Orihime?!" Ichigo panics, rushing to her.

She doesn't hear him.

She screams, and she screams, and she screams.


	6. Chapter 6

She screams.

She's screaming and crying. She loses the battle with her bladder and it is released, staining her white dress yellow. Tears streams down her face.

He's here.

He's here and he's going to kill her.

Her worst fear has come to pass.

"Orihime, Orihime, what's wrong? What's going on?" Ichigo asks her, grabbing on to her shoulders, trying to get her to look at him.

"What the fuck is this?" Mr. Tsugra yells, walking up closer to inspect her. She screams louder and becomes much more frantic.

"PLEASE, PLEASE! STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY!" she screams.

Ichigo eyes widens. He looks from her to the man and back to her, the connection clicking in his mind. Before he could do anything, the man pulls a gun from his coat and shoots her in the neck. In an instant, she's unconscious.

Ichigo moves to her, checking her, looking for signs of blood. There's a small dart on the side of her neck.

"That fucking screaming was getting on my nerves." The man grumbled, returning his gun to his holster.

Ichigo's eyes alight with fire. He stands, marching to the man and lands a punch square in the man's jaw knocking him down the stairs.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE! NOW!" he yells at the man, stalking down the stairs after him, fury rolling off of him in waves.

"Ichigo!" Aizen admonishes him. Ichigo ignores him.

"If I ever catch you around my fucking house again, I'll fucking kill you my fucking self." He growls, making it to the man and kicking him.

The man scrambles up, holding on to his bloodied nose, giving Ichigo the look of death. "I'll get you you fucking rich brat. You'll see that when pushed to the edge, you're not fucking better than anyone else."

"Get the fuck out of my house. I will not ask you again." Ichigo warns, his voice low and menacing.

The man turns away, grumbling, wiping the blood off his face in a furious manner. Ichigo turns back to Orihime, lifting her up and holding her close to his body, despite her loss of bladder control. She's limp and she's not moving, but she's breathing.

"Ichigo, what the hell was that? Okinawa is a huge client for us."

"I don't make deals with the devil, and I suggest that you don't as well. Because when I get control of my father's company, I will clean house, and if I have to I will get rid of you." He leaves, taking her back to his room.

He takes her to his bathroom, and gently deposits her in the tub, turning on the water to wash away her shame. She jerks awake when the water touches her skin, her heart races and she begins to scream. It's throaty and it hurts her, but she's drowsy and confused, it's the only thing that she can do to keep her connected to earth.

Images of her brother, of that horrible night that hunted her for so long. All of her fears came back in full force, rushing to the surface.

"What happened? What did he do to you? What's wrong?" He asks her, knowing that she won't answer him.

"My brother. He killed my brother. He killed my brother. He killed him and stole things from him. He stole important things from him. He stole from my brother and he killed him. He killed him." she rushes out, tears a constant stream down her face.

This is the most she's ever revealed about herself. He was afraid to ask her to continue. "He…he, uh…he killed your brother?"

"Yes," she cries. "He…he…he took him to the front yard…he shot him in the head. He pulled his teeth…and his…heart…and his…lungs…and…his liver, and kidneys, and everything. He took everything from…my brother…he was so light…I could lift him myself, no trouble at all. I couldn't do it before, but I could do it then…my brother…Sora…"she cries, pulling her knees up to her chest and rocking back and forth. Her brother, who she loved so much.

"Don't worry, he's gone. You'll never have to see him again, okay? I promise, you'll never see him again." He promises her.

She nods her head, trying to quiet her loud sobs.

She believed him. She had to. In order to hold on to her sanity, she needed to believe him.

.

.

.

Ichigo leaves his room, closing the door quietly. She had fallen asleep, curtsy of the Mr. Tsugra and his dart. He changed her from the wet dress back into her nightgown.

She was terrified of that man. She went nearly insane with fear of the man. The first time she is responsive and it's that asshole. Ichigo knew that he was right about that man. Who the fuck disseminates a person? What type of messed up bullshit is that?

If this got out to the police, he can be sent to jail for life. This will be just the thing to push his cause for the abolition of prosititution and the sex slave trade into remission. But he can't do that to her. She nearly died when she saw him. To ask her to relieve that experience over would literally kill her. He's desperate for his cause but he's not going to torment anyone. He's not going to force anyone live relive their own personal hell. He'll find a different way. A way that doesn't cause any of the victims any pain.

And he's going to make sure that those bastards pay every debt that they owe this girl.

He goes down the stairs on his way to a meeting with one of his father's associates. Ryuken Ishida. He's against the sex slave trade as well, he's been a strong ally that Ichigo couldn't have gotten nowhere near as far in his cause if it wasn't for the help of that man.

Naturally, Ishida and Aizen were nowhere near friendly territory. They hated each other with a passion. Ryuken hated that when Ichigo parents died, that Ichigo and his sisters were left in the care of Aizen. He wanted to take it to the court and have it changed that he would be the primary care taker of the children.

But his sisters had just lost their parents, and they Aizen more so than they knew Ryuken. And Ichigo weren't going to leave his sisters behind. So he told him not to. That he would deal with his uncle, who's not as bad as he seems, and that when he was ready, he would take over the company and guardianship of his sisters who were only 5 at the time.

"Ichigo, where are you going?" Aizen asks him, a small group of people following him.

"Out."

"Are you certain that it's wise? With what happened earlier-"

"My guest is fine. She's sleeping. I'll only be gone for an hour, so there's no need to worry."

"I would feel more comfortable if she was sedated." Ichigo turned and faced Aizen, a warning clear in his eyes.

"Do. Not. Touch. Her, do you understand me Aizen? Stay away from my room and from my guest. I'll be back soon, probably early." He leaves, slamming the door behind him, worry gnawing on him. He's worried about what'll happen if he leaves her alone with Aizen. She's fragile enough as is. And although he's certain that Aizen wouldn't hurt an innocent girl. To him, she's nothing more than property, something to be owned.

He came home from school and found that he bought her a girl. Who's to say that he wouldn't want to take his gift back?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, so listen, there was a mistake in content made in chapter 6 that was caught by Abiding Angel. (THANK YOU) so I went back and I fixed it. So, go back and read, or don't. Anyway, enjoy. **

* * *

Aizen waited ten minutes after Ichigo left before he entered his room.

She was lying in his bed, beneath his covers. The sunlight casted down on her, illuminating her features. She looked like sleeping beauty, her heart shaped face which filled out since she arrived here. He's been feeding her properly, and she's gained weight so that her face was no longer sunken in and dull. Her hips and her bust filled out and she was every bit of the woman that she was supposed to be. She was much more beautiful than when she arrived given her healthier appearance.

Aizen made his way to Ichigo's bed and sat down gently besides her. He reached out and stroked her face, pushing her hair away from her face. Her skin was clammy, and she was frowning in her sleep. That was actually nothing new. She always frowned in her sleep for she was always terrified in her dreams.

He allowed his hand to trace her features. The outline of her lips, the gentle slope of her nose. The slight, rapid movement of her chest as she breathed abnormally in her sleep.

He shifted, placing both hands on her face, looking at her.

"Indeed, you are an exquisite beauty. I wonder what you've done to my nephew. He's certainly isn't the same as he was two weeks ago. I see a change in him. A deangerous change. He's much like the boy he was before his parents died. And you, a mere whore, was able to bring about such a change." He chuckles to himself. "I'm beginning to wonder if it is true that some women do possess a magic vagina." He chuckles a bit deeper.

He climbs further on the bed and straddles her, running his hands down her arms.

She opens her eyes, fear shining bright within them. She struggles for a moment, until she realizes where she is. Untile she remembers what she is. She bits her lips and looks away. She expected this much. This is a man she trusts, at least much more than Ichigo. He's nice and kind and he feeds her. She hasn't really trusted kindness since her brother died.

But this man. He shows her his true colors. He already told her what is expected of her and what he will do if she doesn't comply. He doesn't try to get her to talk, or ask her about her day. He doesn't try to get to know her. He only waits paitently to get into her panties. It seems that he's out of patience with his nephew and has decided to take matters into his own hands.

He leans down and places his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply, rubbing his nose against her. "Has he had…the pleasure of penetrating your…virgin core yet?" he breathes into her. He removes one hand from her and moves it beneath the covers on her stomach and heads south. She shakes her head, not responding to his touch.

He pulls back and looks at her, disbelief clear on his face. He sits back on her legs, running a hand through his hair.

"What the fuck do you mean no? Have you been doing your best?" he asks her menacingly. She doesn't flinch. This is the tone that she is used to. Not the soft kind words of that Ichigo. "Then why hasn't he touched you yet? Unless he isn't interested in women I do not see why he wouldn't have…especially if you've been throwing yourself on him." He leans down and grabs her by her throat, squeezing. Her hands flew up to his panic filled her grey eyes as it became difficult to breathe. He squeezed tighter.

"You know what happens to slaves that can't do their jobs right? But before that happens, I will make sure that I get the proper use of my 300 million before you are disassembled and sold for parts do I make myself absolutely clear?" She nods to the best of her ability and he releases her. Climbing off her in disgust.

She reaches up to her neck and rubs the area, her heart racing. She sits up in the bed and curls back into her normal ball. Her chest tightens and she wants to cry. She wants to cry so bad, but she isn't allowed such a luxury.

He roars, fury taking ahold of him and he shoves her hard, off the bed. Her feet hits the soft beige carpeted floor first before her forehead catches the edge of the strong oak wood nightstand. The ornamental lamp falls and onto the ground, the shade falling off. She doesn't realize that she's fallen until she's struggling to get up. She feels the pain clear on her face as she tries to gather her thoughts. She struggles to get up, wanting to get away from where she was.

She puts her hand out to brace her on what she thinks is the nightstand, but she is seeing double and she feels nothing but air. This causes her to fall down once more, this time hitting the middle of her back on the table, falling to the ground, her head bouncing slightly.

She hears laughter as the door closes shut.

She lies there on the floor, her heart racing and her lungs screaming for air. Her head swarms, she feels as though her mind is drowning. Its too much stimulation for one day. Its too much. The man has her all out of sorts. He's made her feel fear, he's brought to surface every horrifying emotion that she's ever felt all at once since he stole her from her home on her sixteenth birthday.

The ground beneath her is gone. She no longer has anything steady to stand on. She's on the edge of insanity. She don't know how much longer she can stand there before she falls over into the deep end. She's going to lose herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo looks at the items that have been placed in front of him. In all honesty, he doesn't know where he's going to go with this. There are so many options to choose from, so many things in which could go horribly wrong if he chooses the wrong one. He runs his fingers through his orange hair, releasing a sigh of frustration. At this point, does it really even matter what he chooses anymore?

His sisters are 13, they should be happy with whatever he decides to give them!

He grunts and just decides to buy everything, waiting patiently for the lady to bag up the items and charge his card. He looks out the window, hoping that no one he knows sees in the shopping district of Shibuya. He's a man, the only reason a man comes to the Shibuya's shopping district is when they are shopping with their girlfriend, or if they have a show to put on for the night. And since he's not a drag queen and he's currently single, the media would have a field day in deciding which one he is.

He grabs his bags, which contains items for his sisters who are coming back from their class beach trip later today and items for Orihime. He only bought her a few clothes, socks, and boxers.

He refuses to buy underwear. That is something he absolutely cannot buy. The press will most definitely have a field day. Everyone in Japan knows who he is. If not for his family's company, then for the simple fact that he's a very huge crusader in the war on sex slaves and prostitution. If they see him buying women's underwear, then they'll only be much more in his life and they'll try to find out who his girlfriend is and other stuff which might reveal that he has a sex slave and he will be discredit and all of his work will be for naught.

In short, he can't buy her panties because his life and the numerous lives that he plans on saving will be ruined.

That and he doesn't know her size.

He leaves the store and walks the street, donning his shades praying that no one recognizes him.

"Ichigo! Ichigo wait up!" he cringes at the sound of his name. He contemplates not turning around and pretending that he didn't hear them calling his name. "ICHIGO, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME NOW STOP BEFORE I SAY YOUR LAST NAME!" she threatens him. He stops immediately. The last thing he needs is a crowded sidewalk, he needs to hurry home. He doesn't trust his uncle around the girl, he doesn't trust him around her one bit. He has faith that his uncle is a good man, a greedy bastard, but a good person none the less. And he wouldn't, morally, see anything wrong with using a sex slave.

But as broken as that girl is, she is still a virgin. She's never been forced on, or anything of the such. So while she her life is bad now, if she was to be used for her "intended purpose," and if someone was to take away her virginity, he's certain that it might very well kill her.

"Finally, you ass! why haven't you been answering your phone!" Rukia, his partner in crime against the sex slave crusade. She's a really great, really powerful alley, and like him, she has money to back up their cause, however…

She's really pushy, annoying and she always prying into his life. She's actually much worse than the media. Sometimes, she knows things about his life that he has no idea how or why she would be privy to such information. But she's good at that, information acquisition, which is why he sought out her help in the first place.

"What is it Rukia, I have to get home." He grounds out annoyed.

"If you stop being an asshole for more than one second, I have something to tell you. There's ground being broken in America. They are making way against the sex slave trade in the U.S. One of the guys there have taking it to world court, suing their own government for emotional distress and the rights of freedom that is supposed to be covered in their constitutions and the bill of rights.

"It's this really huge thing, almost something of a civil cold war. He's agreed to speak with you and meet with you so that both of you can team up against this sick fad that's going on. Do you see how helpful this can be to your cause?" She looks excited, her violet eyes full of life and energy.

Ichigo nods his head, looking out into the distance. This is just the kind of publicity that they need. The more that people see the sex slaves as something negative and not this whole new and exotic way to show off their money, the less popular it will become and the easier it will be to abolish.

He grabs her arms, looking into her eyes and a smile on his face.

"Rukia, how can I get in contact with this man?"

Her eyes widens in fright. She looks at him as if he's some sort of monster. He frowns.

"What? What's wrong?"

"What was wrong with your face? It was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my entire life."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if I can explain it quite right. But something was off with your face. It didn't look right"

"What the hell are you talking about Rukia. Nothing is wrong with my face."

"Yeah it was…it almost look like you were smiling."

He growls at her, tuning back to walk home. "I don't have time for this shit."

She laughs, rushing to keep up with him. "Yes, this is the asshole I know and love."

As annoying as she is, Ichigo couldn't help but smile to himself. She always comes through for him. This is a big step for them. This whole sex slave trade cans a distant horrible, dark memory of Japan's, no, of the world's past by the time he's forty.

And maybe there wouldn't be any more girls who would be broken and destroyed like the girl sleeping in his room, constantly battling her demons on her own.


	9. Chapter 9

Ichigo and Rukia enter his house. He throws his bags on the couch, calling for his sisters. They should be home right now.

They come rushing from the kitchen, Yuzu face is covered in powdered sugar, Karin, her trademark bored expression plastered on her face as always. His heart lifts up as he sees them. His sisters. They are the most important people to him in the world. He loves them so much, he's willing to do anything for them.

It's his hope that the whole sex slave trade will be over by the time that they are 18, so that they will never have to worry about that ever being in their future.

"Big brother, the beach was amazing! You have to go there! It'll make you feel so much better!" Yuzu exclaims, wrapping her arms around his waist, looking up at him, an enormous smile on her face.

"Okay, we'll go at the start of the new year, okay? I promise." He tells her. She nods, smiling, holding on to him. He looks up at Karin, "Yo, I haven't seen you in a week, aren't you going to give me a hug?"

She rolls her eyes and shuffles over to pat his back. "Yeah, it's great to see you too." He smiles down at her.

"Okay, I'm just going to go and grab your computer okay?" Rukia tells him, heading up the large marble staircase towards his room. He nods his approval, looking to the bags of stuff he bought.

"Hey girls, I got you some things. Now, you better like all of them so-" they rush from him the bags of clothes and stuffed animals.

"Thank you so much big brother!" Yuzu exclaims, digging through the bag. She pulls out a blue bear in a soccer uniform. "Oh wow! This is so cute!" Ichigo's eyes widens at the bear as he reaches and grabs that from his sister, an apologetic smile on his face.

"Oops, um…sorry, that's not for you. It's…for…someone else." His heart races as he realizes that Rukia is going upstairs to his room where his sex slave is lying asleep in his bed. "Shit!" he mutters, running upstairs, calling out to Rukia.

He bursts into his room, looking around. Rukia looks at him with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong with you? I'm just grabbing your computer." He looks around. He doesn't see her.

"Uh…yeah…sure. Go down stairs and pull up the articles about the man. I'll be down there in a minute." He tells her distractedly. She shrugs, taking his computer and leaving his room. Under her breath she mutters about his mood swings and how he's certifiably insane.

He ignores her, waiting until she's gone to search for Orihime. He looks around his bed and sees that his nightstand has been jostled and that his lamp is on the ground. He picks it up and places it back on his nightstand.

He goes to his bathroom, thinking that she's possibly inside there. He looks around and she is nowhere to be found. He becomes nervous. He doesn't see her and he thinks that maybe she's with Aizen. He looks down and sees that he still have the bear in his hand.

He opens his closet to put the bear inside and he sees her, deep within his closet, curled in her normal ball, not moving.

He breathes a sigh of relief, a smile creeping across his face. why is she in his closet? He enters his closet, the light turning on when he enters due to it being motion sensored. She doesn't move when the light comes on. He kneels next to her, reaching a hand out to pat her hair.

"Hey you, what are you doing in here?" he asks her quietly. As normal, she doesn't answer him. "Is it okay if I take you back to my bed?" he asks her.

Abruptly, she looks up, staring straight into his eyes expectantly. He blushes. "No, not like that, I mean, I'm sure it's more comfortable than lying here…on the floor." He looks her, really looking at her and he sees the bruise on her forehead. A bruise that wasn't there when he left her. "Christ, what happened to you?" He asks her, not expecting an answer.

He wraps an arm around her back and help her stand, leading her to the bathroom, slowly, but steadily. Gently, he sits her down on the toilet, and looks in the medicine cabinet for his first aid kit. He grabs some ointment and gauze, making his way and sitting on the edge of the tub. He gently grabs her chin in his hand and looks at the head injury.

"That looks pretty bad. Now listen, I'm not very good at repairs, so if you come out looking like Frankenstien's monster I am very sorry. But you are warned, okay?" he smiles, wetting a piece of gauze and dabbing at her forehead.

She doesn't have any place to look because they are so close and he's blocking her view of everything. She just looks into his eyes, which are focused on her forehead. She takes in his brown iris which contains small flecks of gold. They seem bright and happy. Happier than they are normally. His eyes are different from her brothers.

Her brothers eyes were a dark grey, they were very similar to her own save for that they weren't a cloudy grey and they were happy.

Birthday.

Her brother's birthday, she can't remember his birthday. If the boy is telling her the truth and it's been two years since she's been a slave, then her brother would either be 26 or 25. She can't remember, she can't remember his birthday. She is troubled.

He's done cleaning the wound and he puts a dab of the ointment on his fore finger and gently rubs it on her head. She remembers her brother giving her temple massages. He would do it whenever she had a headache or when she wasn't feeling well. She closes her eyes and allows herself to enjoy the feel of the temple massage. Maybe it's the head wound, or maybe its because of the brightness in his eyes which reminds her so much of her brother's eyes when he was alive, but she allows herself to marginally relax. She allows herself for a second to feel safe. But only for a second, because she understands how dangerous feeling safe is.

He smiles at her, seeing, for the first time, a semblance of a smile.

"You like that, huh?" He asks her. She tenses up, her eyes opening to look at him. His smile only deepens when he realizes that she must have forgotten where she was. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about it." She just stares at him, nothing saying anything, although her eyes speak for her.

He turns and grabs the gauze and tapes it to her forehead. Smiling at his wiork.

She is grateful for this. She is grateful for him bandaging her up. For a few seconds, it felt like someone was taking care of her, like someone was looking out for her. His eyes light up as an idea comes to his mind.

"Okay, hang on, I have something for you." He smiles, winking at her. he gets up and leaves the bathroom. She watches him go, faintly wondering what he could have for her, not really caring all the while.

She looks around the bathroom, taking in the soft golden lights, the large bay window that looks over the expanse of a lush green field that is currently being blown by the wind. Although she's come into this bathroom several times, she's never looked around. It's large. There's a large black and white marble tub a few inches from the toilet. A few feet away from the tub with a red shower curtain hanging neatly in place. Close to the shower, theres a floor to ceiling cabinet which holds the towels and toiletries.

She frowns. This bathroom is made awkwardly. The things that are placed where they are placed are placed very well.

She hears him come in, his hands behind his back. She cocks her head to the side, wondering what he has.

He pulls the bear from behind his back and presents it to her, a smile on his face.

It's a blue bear with a soccer uniform on. The bear is holding on to a soft plush soccer ball. It's an adorable little bear. Its so cute and soft. She hasn't seen anything cute and soft in a long time. She feels her heart pounds in her chest as she looks at the plush toy. Its so cute and she wants it.

Mentally, she berates herself for wanting it, for wanting anything. But it's been so long since she's seen anything this cute.

She stares at the bear in it little plastic, brown eyes.

Hesitantly, she reaches out and touches the bear, stroking it's fur with the tips of her fingers. She looks up to Ichigo, a question in her eyes, asking him if she can hold it. His smile only widens as he pushes it to her, offering her to take it.

She does, feeling her heart beat.

"I hope you enjoy it. It's a present." He tells her proudly.

A present.

She bites her lips. She wants to say thank you. She needs to thank him. When you receive a present, you thank the person that gave it to you.

She takes a deep breath.

"Th…thank you…" she rushes out, looking at the ground.

Ichigo looks at her, not quite believing that she just thanked him. She just thanked him. He feels good. He feels happy. He opens his mouth to speak.

"What the hell?" He turns around to see Rukia, confusion mixed with suspicion on her face. "Ichigo? Who is she?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Ichigo, who is she?" Rukia asks him. He looks from her to Orihime back to her.

How is he supposed to explain this? To Rukia, none the less!

"Uh…um…that is…she's…"

"Is she the reason why you came rushing into the room like that? Okay, I'm sorry, it's none of my business who you sleep around with. But for Christ sake Ichigo, your sisters are down stairs. And where are your clothes?" she asks Orihime.

Orihime only looks away, pulling her feet up to her chest on the toilet and wrapping her arms around herself, curling back into her ball. Ichigo looks at her and sigh. Just when she was starting to open up, he sighs, he wanted more time alone with her. She had just thanked him.

Rukia frowns at the girl and at her odd behavior. Something is off about her. Ichigo looks back to Rukia, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her out of the restroom. Once they exit the room he releases her.

"Okay, so what is this guy like?" He asks, folding his arms. She frowns looking up at him. There's no way that he's going to just ignore that event.

"Ichigo-"

"For once in your life, just let it go and tell me about the guy that is supposed to be making ground in the U.S about the sex slave cause."

"Really? You want me to ignore the fact that you have an possibly autistic girl in you bathroom in nothing more than a night shirt? I get it that you sleep with girls, but she clearly has a problem, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I didn't-she's not- you know, just let it go Rukia. I'll explain later."

"No Ichigo, you will explain now. Why are you taking advantage of that girl? She's ill. I know that you might be having a hard time getting laid, but really, is things that bad? Are you really going to sink that low?"

"For shit's sakes! She's not autistic, she's a sex slave! Your whole argument that she was autistic was flawed to begin with, for the simple fact that people with autisim have no social skills and she would have freaked out if-"

He's stopped mid-sentence when Rukia cracks her fist hard across his face.

"What the hell is your problem?!" She screams at him, rushing past him into his room. He rubs his face as he goes after her.

"Rukia-"

She's back in the bathroom, kneeling besides the girl, her hand on her back.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt in anyway?" Orihime looks up at her and stares blankly. Rukia eyes widens when she sees the bandage on her forehead. She snaps her head to look at Ichigo, she's seething with anger. "You fucking bastard! What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing. I did nothing. If you will stop being volitale for a second-" Rukia isn't paying him any attention. She's looking around for something to hit him with. She spots the bear that Orihime is holding and she stops. She looks at the girl, really looking at her.

"Ichigo…is this your sister?"

"The hell? That's the conclusion you come up with? No Rukia, she's not my sister."

"Then why do you have a sex slave? I thought that we were on the same side."

"We are. Aizen, for some unknown reason, thought that it would be a great gift if he bought me a sex slave under the guise that she's a prositiute of course so everything would be legal."

"But it's not, she's not getting paid, even the minimum wage, how does he not know that?"

"He knows that, Aizen isn't dumb, he's very smart, but I guess when it comes to things like this, he's naieve."

She snorts. "Yeah, he's the niaeve one." Ichigo ignores her.

"Yeah, but as long at the monthly check stubs goes to whoever he bought her from, there isn't anything we can do about. Same as our cause. It's not legally slavery, it's prostitution, which is legal."

"So…have you used her yet?"

"NO! Rukia, I think that you know me a little bit better than that. She's still a virgin, although she's been in the game for two years."

"two years? How old is she?"

"She's 18. And that right there that's she's doing, that whole ball thing, I think it helps her feel safe. Like the majority of sex slaves, she's been severely traumatized. She hardly speaks most of the time, and today, she's had a bit of a tramatic experience, so if you don't mind, she most likely don't want to be around anymore people today."

"Does Yuzu and Karin know?"

"No! Why the hell would they?"

"Well there's a sex slave living in their house, I would want to know if one was living in mines?"

"Would you really? Listen Rukia, I'm trying to give her space, alright? Like I said, she's been through a tough ordeal today. You shouldn't force yourself on her."

"Isn't it her job though? Okay, jeez, bad joke. So what are you going to do with her? It's not like you can set her free."

"Yeah…it's not like…" his eyes light up as he comes across an idea. He crosses the bathroom and sits on the tub, facing Orihime, a question in his eyes. She looks at him suspiciously. She is always suspicious of him.

"Orihime, do you have any family? Is it possible that you were kidnapped?" she shakes her head no. She was sold.

"Idiot, if she was taken at age 16, its more likely that her parents sold her rather than she was kidnapped. That would involve the law."

He nods. "I know, it was just some feeble hope. I wish she would talk more though. I would like to know more about her."

Rukia shrugs. "You can't expect her to be open and what not. Her life's been hell. She most likely don't trust you." He looks at Orihime, she's still staring at him. Her large grey eyes tells him that she doesn't fully trust, or understand him. She thinks that he's just as much of an enigma than he think she is.

"You know that you can trust me right? You can trust me not to hurt you. I'm not like that man that was here earlier. I'm not even like my uncle, or like your parents who sold you. I will not do anything that you don't like. I just want to help and protect you any way that I can. Do you understand?"

Rukia snorts, "Go ahead and finish those vows."

He ignores her, staring into Orihime grey eyes. He asked her if she understood him. Does she? She shakes her head no. She do not understand. She doesn't understand the concept of wanting to protect someone. She doesn't understand the concept of not wanting to control her and tell her what to do, of trying to keep her safe. She doesn't understand that.

She doesn't understand him. ….


End file.
